Chapter 1274
The Champion and The Tiger is Round 1274 of Morikawa Jouji's Hajime no Ippo manga series. Details *Locations Introduced: J.C. Gym *Title Page Character(s): Ricardo Martinez Summary In the Kamogawa Boxing Gym, Ippo is mitt training with Taihei until Ippo messes up and the mitt falls off his hand. Kamogawa guesses that it is about Sendō, which Ippo admits, as he wonders what he is doing at the moment. Kamogawa assumes that Sendō is mastering the Tope Suicida wrestling move. Aoki asks what the difference between the Tope Suicida and Tope con Giro is, and Kamogawa explains the difference, and notes how the Scamaras Brothers were a laugh when they came to Japan. Ippo expresses his worry about Sendō boxing in Mexico, however Kamogawa reassures him that Mexico is home to many fine lower-weight class boxers, even facing nameless sparring partners has great merit. Ippo then sees no point worrying himself about it and begins mitt training with Kintarō. Sendō sees three worn out sparring partners and deduces that Ricardo is done sparring for the day. Ricardo's trainer, Bill Martin informs Ricardo that Sendō is the last remaining saber-toothed tiger to escape extinction. Sendō requests Milo to interpret. Hoshi tries to make Milo not to, however Milo claims that he, like him, wants to see what would happen. Ricardo recognises Sendō as the "Mexican Killer" and, when he hears that his rank is third, he qualifies him as a sparring partner and accepts to spar him. Ricardo tells Bill to stop the spar if he himself gets in trouble. Bill is in disbelief that he would get hurt, however Ricardo feels as if there is some kind of aura around Sendō which could cause a miracle to happen, curious to experience what that miracle is. Driving to the J.C. Gym where Ricardo is requesting sparring partners, Alfredo informs Lisa that he is going confront him face-to-face due to Ricardo ignoring every rematch request. Alfredo notes how Ricardo has not been downed once, even in a spar and plans to push Ricardo to that point in front of the press in order for him to be forced to give him a rematch. During the third round, Ricardo walks away from a beaten Sendō who runs at Ricardo to continue the spar, however Ricardo dodges an attack and lands motionless left jabs and a left hook. Just as Alfredo walks into the gym, he is shocked at the scene of Sendō looking victorious as Ricardo's knee is on the canvas. Trivia *Alfredo Gonzales appears to be driving a modern looking car, perhaps 2019 or 2020 Chevrolet Corvette, despite the fact that it should be late 1999 in the story. *On the cover page, there is text mentioning Ricardo Martinez has never taken a down nor beaten. *Tope Suicida and Tope con Giro mentioned are wrestling moves. *Weekly Shonen Magazine advertising in the issue that the following two issues is celebrating Hajime no Ippo's 30 years mark. *In the Weekly Shōnen Magazine version, Lisa was shown having white skin tone, but in the Volume 126 release her skin tone was darker or tanned. Arc Navigation Category:Manga Category:Manga Chapters Category:Manga Chapters 1201 to 1300 Category:Volume 126